Someone Not Like You
by andriaallen
Summary: Inspired by Adele's song 'Someone Like You'. Angsty one shot.


Helen watched from across the room. She watched as Will bent down on one knee and smiled at her, Abby. He was asking her to marry him, while Helen sat there 39 weeks pregnant with his child. Helen allowed Abby in the house because she made Will happy and Helen didn't mind Abby at all. When the nubbins had gotten loose and Will had ended up getting Helen pregnant, she had told him and he had blatantly said he didn't want any part of the child's life, William Zimmerman did not do kids. Ever. She hadn't even known she could still get pregnant; her ovulation had seemingly stopped when she had turned 115.

When Helen had begun to show he had moved out of the Sanctuary and in with Abby. As far as Helen knew, Abby didn't even know that it was Will's child she carried. Helen watched as Abby squealed and nodded her acceptance to his proposal and as he slipped the diamond onto her small finger. She felt sick and stood, excusing herself.

Abby noticed Helen had left and followed her as soon as she could. Her excuse was to use the bathroom. She found Helens room and knocked on the door. "Come in." a small voice said. Abby opened the door and looked around the elegant room, noticing the pregnant woman sitting at her desk, colorful book open with pictures in it.

"Hey, you feeling okay Magnus? You left kind of early." Abby asked, noticing the discarded tissues in the wastebasket, and one clutched in Helen's hand. Abby walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, noticing the book was of ultrasound pictures and side shots of Helen's stomach throughout the pregnancy. Abby smiled.

"I hadn't planned this, I didn't think it could happen, getting pregnant. I stopped ovulation years ago. Did he tell you that this is his child? That he didn't want anything to do with it. He told me that it was my fault that I got pregnant." Helen sniffled and looked up at Abby, motioning her to sit in the recliner a few feet away.

Abby looked at Helen in disbelief. "Are you sure this is his child, I mean, he would never leave a woman with his child. We have never talked about kids, but I know he isn't that kind of person." Abby said. Helen nodded and handed a sheet of paper to Abby from the book. Abby looked at is and noticed it was the results of a paternity test, showing will as the father and her as the mother. The page number said one of two. "Where's the second page?" she asked. Helen handed her a second sheet, and amniocentesis, which showed the same genetic results and that it was a girl.

"Do you know what he did when I told him?" Helen asked turning to her computer to bring up the video footage. Abby shook her head and walked over to stand behind Helen. She played the video and watched as Abby's face turned into a scowl, and then anger as she heard every word that came out of his mouth. The degrading things he said and watched as he stormed off and Helen broke into tears. She also watched as Kate came running in and cradled her boss until the tears subsided and Helen was asleep in her arms.

Abby, for her part was disgusted, how could she not have know that he didn't want kids, he had never even mentioned that he was the father of Helen's baby. Abby had honestly thought it was Nikola's. "Excuse me Helen, but I have to talk to Will, I assure you I won't be marrying him. How could he even treat you like this!" Abby stormed out as a shocked Helen sat there with her mouth open. She hadn't expected Abby to have such a violent reaction to that. The way her face had changed in seconds. Helen would hate to be Will at this point.

"WILLIAM PERRY ZIMMERMAN EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Helen heard Abby shouting from three halls away, she must have jogged or ran to the dining room. She heard yelling and hefted herself out of her chair, beginning to waddle her way to the dining room.

When she got there she saw Henry, with his now usual, disapproving scowl towards Will, standing behind Abby with Kate on his right, also flanking her. Helen watched as Will glared at Abby. He took a deep breath from the yelling.

"Do you really think that kids are cute! They scream and cry and shit everywhere, and you want the disgusting things that drain money from you? Well I won't be the one getting your sorry little ass pregnant!" he yelled Abby took two steps forward and doubled over in laughter.

"You were STUPID enough to think I didn't want kids! That's rich, I have mentioned it. and for the record I won't be marrying you anyway." Abby said.

The resounding slap that was heard through the room snapped Helen and she was in front of Abby faster than really should have been possible in her condition. Helen's knee came up and swiftly connected with Will's groin and she efficiently brought her arm around and used the leverage of his doubled over form to put him on the floor. Helen didn't stand for anyone to hit a woman, and she had learned to fight back with tactics twice as hard.

"Don't you dare hit her, she asked and I told her. You think kids are filthy little brats, fine, get out. Don't come back, your fired. Next time I will not hesitate to shoot, you're done here." She said in a deadly tone that made Will blanch further. Helen turned and left, pulling Abby along by her shoulders to the infirmary to check that she was okay.

"I think I should go, Magnus, I shouldn't be here, and you should be resting." Abby said in a small voice. Helen cleaned her wound and chuckled in light laughter.

"Nonsense, I thank you though. I rather enjoyed getting the chance to lay into him for a good reason. I'd like it if you stayed though. Please?" Helen asked. Abby looked at her and smiled at the pleading look in the woman's eyes. Finally nodded she grabbed Helen's hand and squeezed in reassurance. Suddenly Helen gripped her hand harder.

"Helen, what's wrong?" Abby asked looking at the older woman who had her face screwed up in pain. Helen slowly released her grip on Abby's hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was my first contraction of the evening. I'm going into labour." She stated calmly. Abby's eyes widened.

"Now, as in NOW!" she squeaked. Helen smiled and laughed.

"Yes now." Abby looked horrified. Helen smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry, Ashley was a 26 hour delivery. I don't think this one will be much faster, but I would like it if you would be here, for me, we just need to go to my rooms. I have everything there I need and-" she was cut off as she grabbed the edge of the bed and bent over moaning loudly as another contraction shot through her lower abdomen. She waited until it passed before continuing. "- aaaagggh, and tell Kate that it's time." She finished. Abby nodded and hopped off of the bed, taking a hand and putting her other hand on Helen's back, leading her to her rooms.

``~`` Sanctuary``~``

Six hours later Helen was nearly to the point of screaming constantly. Big Guy and Henry were waiting outside, in the hall, as Helen didn't want any men present. Abby was lying beside her on the bed and rubbing her back as Kate passed a washcloth over her face, wiping the sweat away. "I should walk for a bit." Helen said after her latest contraction had passed. The women had nodded and helped her stand and took turns walking her around the birthing pool that the guys had set up earlier for the girls before quickly leaving.

Two laps later Helen was bent over in a contraction and Kate was helping her breathe through it when there was a commotion outside and her bedroom door unlocked itself and slammed open causing Helen to look over panting and glare at the intruder, who was none other than Nikola Tesla. The man who had released the nubbins, resulting in the incident with Will, landing her in the pain she was in at this very moment. She wrapped and arm around Kate's back and pulled the hidden gun aiming at Tesla and swiftly delivering six shots into his chest in a very tight pattern. "GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Helen screamed. Tesla got off of the floor and scurried out the door, closing it quietly. The women heard the laughter coming from outside the room. Kate helped Helen back into the bed to check her and found that she was eight centimeters.

"Time to get you into the birthing pool; can we do that real quick Helen?" Kate asked in a quiet voice and Helen nodded eagerly.

"Yes I do believe that it is time for that my dear." Helen smiled; she was nearing the end much quicker than she had thought she would. Abby was in a swimsuit, already in the pool, to help Helen.

Thirty minutes later, Helen was pushing, with controlled grunts. Abby was supporting her and Kate was sitting aside. Helen breathed and huffed as she passed the head and rested a little before bearing down and with two more pushes the little girl emerged and slipped into her hands. Helen cried and happiness and relief and pulled the now screaming bundle to her bikini topped chest. Kate cut the cord and smiled as Helen wrapped the new born in a towel and kissed her forehead. "Welcome to the world, Alessia Lynn Magnus." Helen smiled.


End file.
